Let me Embrace You (Diabolik lovers Yaoi story)
by Minsu Haruka
Summary: "You don't know how painful it is to see you with him. He's incapable of loving anyone, he won't return your feelings the way I will. Choose me. Become mine; let me worship you from head to toe, let me kiss any worries you have away, let me explore every inch of your body, let me love you, and let me embrace you."
1. Chapter 1

(10 years ago)

"grootmoeder" (Grandma)

" Ja Cassie?" (Yes Cassie)

"Doet Papa haat me?" (Does Dad hate me). Grandma stopped painting and turned to me. She sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"...Nah . Hij is gewoon een kut. Denk niet over het zo veel oke?" (Nah. He's just being a pussy. Don't think about it so much okay). I nodded, but I was still sad about that fact I couldn't go back home to Japan. Grandma caught my nose between her fingers. I squealed begging her to let go, but she scolded me for having a depressing expression while she was trying to paint the sunrise. Grandma released my nose then gave a paintbrush and an unused canvas. "Paint hoe je je nu voelt." (Paint how you are feeling right now).

(Present day)

"Cassie wakker worden hebben we op de school aangekomen en opstijgen die tinten je wilt een goede indruk te maken dit is de vijfde schoolgebouw hebben we gekeken naar vandaag en ik ben niet van plan om te controleren of een zesde! En we moeten nog steeds voor te bereiden op de welkom thuis feestje voor je moeder!" (Cassie wake up we've arrived at the school and take off those shades you want to make a good impression this is the fifth school we looked at today and I'm not going to check out a sixth one! And we still need to prepare for the welcome home party for your mother!). My grandma barked and my grandfather chuckled and took off my shades.

"Kom op Cassie" (Come on Cassie).

I groaned and rubbed my face awake. "Moet ik naar school ? Kan ik niet gewoon worden homeschooled als voorheen" (Do I have to go to school? Can't I just be home schooled like before).

"We hebben meer dan dit Cassie geweest . Je nodig hebt om sociale vaardigheden te ontwikkelen en we kunnen deze home leerkrachten niet meer vertrouwen omdat alle zes van je leraren geprobeerd je te monteren. Mannelijk en vrouwelijk! Tenminste op school zijn er meer getuigen en we zullen niet zorgen te maken over je grootmoeder proberen om iemand te vermoorden." (We've been over this Cassie. You need to develop social skills and we can't trust these home school teachers anymore because all six of your teachers tried to mount you. Male and female! At least at school there are more witnesses and we won't have to worry about your grandmother trying to kill anyone).

"Niet mijn fout die mensen waren perverselingen." (Not my fault those people were perverts). My grandfather sighed and dragged me out of the car. Outside of the school was the principal and assistant principal. They both look like kiss asses, but I'm enjoying the aura of the school it has this mysterious vibe to it.

"Welcome Mr. and Mrs. Vanhelsing I hope you and your son enjoys all the school has to offer."

"Thank you, but this is our grandson." My grandfather stated and both principal's mouth dropped, which is understandable because both of my grandparents look like they were in their early thirties. The princpal shook out of his state of shock and showed us around the school. It was grand and beautiful, but I liked the aura more...

I don't what it is about this school, but I love the aura.

"Uh...your grandson has been silent for a quite some time does he like the school?" The assistant principal asked and my grandmother turned to me. "Cassie wat denk je van de school tot nu toe?"(Cassie what do you think of the school so far?)

"Ik hou ervan het heeft een bepaalde lucht toe dat ik graag"(I love it; it has a certain air to it that I like).

"Um... What did he say?" The princpal asked and grandfather told him not to worry and said that I like the school. The assistant principal looked worried then asked. "Will your grandson be needing a translator?"

"That will not be necessary. I can speak Japanese sorry for misleading you." I smiled and both principals blushed. We made it to the principal's office and my grandparents told me they wanted me to wait outside for a bit and the assistant principal said he would show me more of school while the principal and my grandparents talked. I agreed and he should me the extra curricular rooms and since classes were still in session people kept staring at me. It was making me uncomfortable to have people staring and whispering. When passing one classroom the assistant principal was explaining their advance class, I made eye contact with a guy with white hair and red eyes in the back of the classroom near the window.

Hm, He's handsome.

The hot albino eyed me up and down in a weird way then licked his lips. I blushed and turned my head away quickly. But I could still feel the guy's eyes on me and it was rather arousing. I begged the assistant principal to show me somewhere else preferably somewhere with fresh air. He suggested the roof and I nodded anxiously.

"Now here is our roof many of our students come here to study and have lun-Oh my god Laito Sakamaki what are you doing to that young woman?!" I looked in the direction the assistant principal was yelling and saw a red headed guy getting a blowjob from a female student with brown hair. I raised a brow and the assistant principal shielded my eyes causing me to laugh a bit, but I could still see between the assistant principal's fingers.

"Awww~... I didn't even get to climax yet..." The pervert turned his attention to me and his eyes held this strange hunger or lust inside of them. Like he wanted to eat me on sight. Maybe he's still in a horny daze from having his balls sucked on. The pervert got off of the iron bars and moved closer to me, but his zipper was still down. (Don't worry his dick is away).

"But who's the cutie with the adorable laughter in your arms assistant principal?"

"That's none of your concern! Sakamaki you and your friend are suspended for a week starting now!" Red head sighed and the girl cried she as ran passed us. The assistant principal yelled for the red head to zip up his fly, red head pulled up his zipper. I could see the perverted student walk pass me, but I felt a sudden pull on my arm, which caused me to loose balance and trip into something strong and cold. I looked up to see the pervert smirking at me. "You are a cutie!~" He wrapped an arm around my waist and I tried to push him away. I blushed and froze when he grabbed my ass and licked my face. The assistant principal panicked and yelled for him to let go of me.

"Mr. Sakamaki this is the grandson of a important guest! You do realize that your groping a boy!?"

The pervert smirked. "Of course I do!~" The assistant principal fainted.

"Now some alone time...~Say what's your name cutie?"

"Shouldn't you tell me who you are first! After all your molesting me outside while the assistant principal is passed out."

"Good point... I'm Laito Sakamaki."

"Casper, but family calls me Cassie. Now please let me go and stop groping my ass!" The perv chuckled then squeezed my ass hard. "Mgh!"

"Ah~ such a cute voice...~" I got tired of being felt up so I elbowed the perv in the stomach then punched him to throw him off balance then Sparta kicked him the stomach. I picked up the assistant principal and went back to the office not bothering to look back.

Hopefully he's not in any of my classes.

{Laito}

So...cute~! Such pretty forest green eyes and his brown hair was so soft, but I wonder why his hair covered his right eye? However, he did have a great ass and his moan! Ugh...~ I should've bended him over the bench and do him doggy style until he was begging for me to cum inside him...or...begging me to stop and crying in pain under me...

The image of him crying and panting while tied up on the floor while I thrust vigorously into him was so vivid I could almost feel the tightness of his ass squeezing me...

I looked down at my pants and smirked. He must be something for me to get hard just from thinking of him.

"Ah...I'm going to enjoy playing with you Uke-chan~..."

{Cassie}

"So Cassie do you really want to go here?" My grandma asked and I said yes. Even though I just got felt up on the roof. I still like the school besides I really want to see that albino kid again. The principal nearly jumped out his seat with joy, but kept himself at bay and told me I'll be in the first year class, 1-A and he'll assign a person for me follow and explain anything further details to me. I was informed I start school tomorrow and my liaison will meet me in his office.

Okay time for a fresh start!

After we left the school my grandparents showed me my new apartment and it looks like mom hasn't arrived yet so we had enough time to set up everything. Grandpa prepared the food knowing fully well grandma and I would eat it before mom arrived. So I set up the decorations and grandma helped.

When we were done we heard the door being unlocked and I turned off the lights and I placed a party whistle in my mouth. When the door opened and the lights turned on I jumped to my feet and blew the whistle surprising my mother. Mother hasn't changed at all in the last ten years. She still has those kind blue eyes and soft brown hair and I think I'm taller than her. My mother dropped her bag and ran to me hugging me tightly. I was right I am taller than her. She cried and I returned the hug.

"My baby is finally home!"

My grandparents smiled and joined the hug as well. We ate and caught up and avoided anything relating to my right eye and them. After dinner my grandparents left to go back home and I started to clean up the table; my mother tried to help, but I smiled and told her to get some rest.

"Cassie!"

"Ja?(yes)" My mom clenched her hands and began to cry again. I put the plates in the sink and held her hands worried. "What's wrong mom?"

"I'm sorry I couldn't make it in time... It's all my fault, you would have your right eye if it wasn't for-"

"It's not your fault mom!" I yelled, which made her jump a little. I gave her a bright smile and kissed her forehead. "What happened...happened we can't change that all we can do is move forward. Now get ready for bed you have a big day tomorrow."

"What do you mean?"

"Grandma not only paid for the apartment, but also got you a job as a daytime bodyguard. Don't worry your employer is a woman and is a very nice. She owns a chain of restaurants and bakeries, but her rivals are very violent, but there's nothing you can't handle. Oh before I almost forget grandma got me a job at her friend's bakery it's called sweet tooth."

Mom smiled a little. "Your grandma is too kind to us. I'm not even her daughter and yet she treats me like I am."

I turned away and muttered: "That's because you're just as ruthless as her."

My mother put me in a wrestling hold and I couldn't breathe. "What did you say young man!?"

"Not-Nothing!"

She released me and smacked me upside my head and pouted, but I laughed. "You still haven't changed always saying rude things. Don't you know how to properly speak to a lady?"

I looked around the room comically saying: "Lady? Where? I don't see one." I grinned when mom started chasing me around the three bedroom apartment. I really did miss her!

(Next night)

"Why night school?"

"Because I like to walk about during the day time hitting on business men."

"Cassie!"

"I'm joking it's because the school has a beautiful aura at night and..."

"And?"

"There's a-uh never mind." My mom placed her hands on her hips and scolded me.

"Now Casper Luka Vanhelsing please don't tell me you're going to night school because of a boy!"

I blushed and shook my head no. "It's not that! He just came with the package besides I'm pretty sure he's straight."

Mom sighed and gave me four large bentos wrapped up in a furoshiki. I drooled at the sight of the food and hugged my mom! "Thanks mom! I knew I'm smelled something delicious earlier!"

"Yeah don't get use to it. You eat too much for me be slaving over a hot stove everyday. Besides you cook better than me!"

"But your food hold so much love!" Mom laughed and told me to go to school. I kissed her goodbye and I jumped out the window causing my mom to freak out because we were on the ninth floor I landed on my feet and hopped on my motorcycle. I rode to school and went to the principal's office. He greeted me and we chatted about my schedule and the art classes here.

There was a knock on the door and the principal told the person to come in. My jaw dropped to see ethe hot albino from yesterday and looked at me for a second then to the principal. "Subaru please meet Casper Vanhelsing he'll the person you'll be helping around the school."

Well, tonight is going to get interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

{Cassie}

...This is so awkward!

I thought as the hot albino and me walked to our classroom in total silence. I wanted to start up a conversation, but he has a very intimidating vibe around him and he seems really annoyed about being my liaison.

(Few minutes earlier)

"Subaru please meet Casper Vanhelsing he'll the person you'll be helping around the school."

"Mr. Vanhelsing this is Subaru Sakamaki he is one of our-uh decent students? I believe you two will get along just fine."

I shook out my shock and got up to shake his hand. "Um...it's a pleasure to you meet Sakamaki-san I hope we could be friends."

I smiled while offering my hand, but Sakamaki-san looked or rather glared at me and made a 'tch' sound with his teeth.

"How troublesome. I don't see why I was stuck babysitting the foreigner!"

(Now)

It seems he was force to be my liaison because he doesn't do any clubs and needs some points so the principal made a deal with him just because he's some Senator or Statesman son. He's hot, but he's such a total...

"Lul...(asshole) ugh... Ik reisde 5722 mijl gewoon om te worden behandeld als een stuk stront op mijn eerste dag van school? Dus ik denk dat het waar is het mooie daarvan zijn in totaal lul...(I traveled 5,722 miles just to be treated like a piece of shit on my first day of school? So I guess it's true the pretty ones are total asshole...)

"What hell are you mumbling about over there?" I jumped a little. I said that out loud! Well it seems he can't understand Dutch so I'm saved. I smiled at Sakamaki-san and laughed nervously.

"I was just saying how beautiful the school was..."

He rolled his eyes and continued down the hallway. I sighed. That was a close one.

We arrived at our home room and everyone became silent as we entered. I heard a couple of people muttering saying 'that was the boy from yesterday'

'Is that really a guy he looks like a chick!'

'Well he has the boy's uniform so I'm guessing that's a guy.'

'He's cute!'

'I know right! He looks like an idol!'

Well it's obvious I got stuck with the weirdos, fan girls, and closed minded people. Sakamaki-san was explaining to the teacher that I was the new student and a foreigner not to mention that he was my liaison.

The teacher was female and looked at me and her face turned red. She cleared her throat and told Sakamaki-san to sit down and for everyone to settle down.

"Alright class this is our new student he's a foreigner so be nice. Mind introducing yourself."

I nodded and smiled at everyone causing a majority of the girls in the class to squeal or aw. "My name is Casper Luka Vanhelsing, but you guys can call me Cassie. I'm from the Netherlands and I just moved here recently please take care of me!"

The girls at this point were a squealing mess and the guys were either blushing or seemed annoyed. Sakamaki-san was just staring out the window the whole time. The teacher asked the class if the had any questions for me and one obnoxious looking guy raised his hand.

"Yes Akira?"

"Are you really a guy or are you a girl cross dressing ?" A few of the guys surrounding him laughed and the girls told him to quit it. I raised a brow at the question.

"If you're asking if I have a dick in between my legs then the answer is yes." The room went silent and Sakamaki-san attention was suddenly on me. The guy known as Akira bit his lip in anger and was turning red. "Ok if that's all the questions-"

"Not yet Abe Sensei I have another question? So Casper your nickname is Cassie right? That's a girl's name what are you gay? Don't answer if you want, but that'll just show everyone who you really are. Just a homo pretty boy."

His friends laughed again and the girls and some guys were defending me along with the teacher, but Sakamaki-san just stared as if he was waiting to see how I would react. I bet he thinks I'm going to cry now.

"It's alright everyone I'm willing to answer..." I turned my attention to a smirking Akira and smiled. "I really don't like labels because it doesn't define me and I have no intention of living my life by a label, but if we were to label my sexual orientation to help you understand then yes I would be considered gay. Are you satisfied? Did trying to humiliate the new kid build up your low self esteem?"

Akira was red from anger and embarrassment while the class laughed at him. Akira slammed his hands on the table surprising everyone.

"Know your place you worthless homo-"

"Shinzo." The air in the room turned deadly and we all turned to the back to see an annoyed Sakamaki-san who killer glare frightened everyone including me.

"Shut up." Akira tensed and sat quietly in his seat trembling like a child that saw a ghost.

The teacher told me to sit next to Sakamaki-san and I jumped a little and shook my head like a scared puppy. But the teacher insisted so I sat next to Sakamaki-san who attention was back at the window.

I hope my liaison doesn't kill me! I'm normally not scared of humans, but this guy was frightening!

(Lunch)

Once the lunch bell rang a bunch of kids surrounded my desk introducing themselves and asking questions.

"How old are you?"

"Uh 16."

"Your eye is pretty! Is it real?"

"Yes and thanks."

"Dude are you seriously a guy your face is just too cute to be one?"

"Yes I am a guy." One girl came up to me and place my face in between her giant breast.

"Are you a little curious about sleeping with girls? If so can I be your first!?" Another girl pulled me away from her and place my face in between her breast.

"Hey not fair I was going to ask him that! Don't be seduced by her Cassie I'm better!"

I can't breathe! I was struggling, but everyone was focused on the two girls arguing over who gets to steal my virginity. Is this the end? Suffocated by big breast?! What a cruel way to die!

"Hey idiot he can't breathe!" I felt someone snatch me from the girls grasp and I inhaled and exhaled heavily. Air...glorious sweet air!

I looked behind me and saw Sakamaki-san glaring at everyone.

My savior!

He grabbed my lunch and dragged me out of the room taking me to the roof.

He dropped me on one of the benches and gave me my lunch. He sat next to me and I blushed. "Th-Thanks..."

"The principal will kill me if anything happened to you and I can kiss those extra curricular points goodbye."

"Still...thank you." I grinned. Sakamaki-san rolled his eyes and told me to eat and turned his head from me. I opened my furoshiki to reveal my lunch.

"You're going to eat all of that?" Sakamaki-san asked in disbelief and I nodded. "I eat like this everyday one bento isn't going to fill me up."

Sakamaki-san mumbled something then went back to minding his own business. I was about to eat until I noticed Sakamaki-san didn't have is lunch. "Where's your lunch Sakamaki-san?"

"I don't eat lunch." I gasped dramatically. "Did you eat breakfast?"

"No." I gasped dramatically again then pushed my lunch towards him. "No wonder you're being such a bitch! You haven't eaten!" Sakamaki-san had a angry tic mark on his head and glared at me while I picked up a Fried prawn with my chopsticks.

"What did you say-" I cut him off by put the fried prawn in his mouth. "I'm sharing my lunch with you today! You must eat probably in order to stay healthy."

A red hue appeared on his cheeks and he mumbled whatever. I laughed and picked up a karaage without wiping my chopsticks eating it and Sakamaki-san blushed heavily. "I-Idiot why would you do that?"

"Hm? Do what?" I tilted my head and he blushed more. "F-Forget it."

"You sick or something Sakamaki-san because you're really red."

"N-No I'm not! It's just hot! And stop calling me Sakamaki-san call me Subaru!"

"Ok Subaru-kun-"

"No honorifics just Subaru." No honorifics? Then that means I made my first real friend even if he is a bit scary I made a real friend! I smiled at Subaru and shoved an egg roll in his mouth. "Okay Subaru!"

{Subaru}

(After school: Waiting in the limo alone)

I was sitting in the limo growling and gripping my hair.

That face! That body! That smile! That scent!

No matter what I do my mind keeps going back to that grinning idiot. I pictured Cassie's smiling or tilting his head confused and when he gave me an indirect kiss with his chopsticks.

S-So cute...

Ugh. I was hoping I wouldn't see him again! Yesterday when he walked by the classroom his sent was so peculiar and mouth watering. But it was more than hunger that drew me to him I can't describe it.

"OI! Subaru you hungry something? You better not touch Chichinashi!"

I looked up and saw my brothers staring at me confused and the mortal was afraid to come into the limo. Not blaming her my fangs were out and I'm sure my eyes are glowing from bloodlust. I told Ayato to shut up and I calmed myself down enough for the mortal to get in.

On the drive by the mansion I still couldn't get him out of my head and what he said once lunch was done.

(Earlier)

After finishing lunch Cassie jumped from the bench then declared: "Subaru from today forward I'll make you a bento lunch a sign of our friendship!"

"E-Eh?! Who said we were friends?!"

Cassie grinned then flicked my nose causing me to blush more. "I thought you were scary and a bit of a lul (asshole) when I first met you Subaru, but you're like a Tsundere how cute!"

(Now)

I locked my room and went into my coffin. H-He thinks I'm cute...ugh. Just forget him he's just a weird human! I hardly doubt he would make a bento for a monster like me.

(Next night)

"Tada!" Cassie opened a second bento and my mouth dropped when I saw an extravagant lunch, which had chicken, shrimp, vegetables, and soup!

"This is mine?"

"Yep! Is it too much?"

"Yeah. How do you even know how to cook Japanese food?" Cassie ate some of his bento and raised a brow. "Because I'm Japanese and was born in this country . I'm only 1/4 Dutch."

"But you said you were a foreigner!"

"I never said I was a foreigner everyone assumed I was a foreigner because I have an accent. I moved to the Netherlands with my grandparents when I was six."

"Why?"

Cassie ate calmly and shrugged. "Family reasons. Are you going to eat or not? Because I'm ten seconds from eating your chicken." I snatched my bento and began to eat it and I froze.

"This is really good..."

Cassie grinned and blushed, which made my face heat up. "Don't make such expressions so carelessly idiot you'll attract perverts."

Cassie's mouth dropped and he started to panic. I stared at the brunette amused.

Adorable idiot.


	3. Chapter 3

A fan told me I was rushing the story and I realized I was so I'm trying to slow the story down a bit. This a redue of chapter 3, I'll post the original version of chapter 3 probably as chapter 4 or 5.

{Cassie}

(After school)

Finally school is over now time to find the bathroom! I gotta pee! I departed with Subaru in the hallway and ran to the bathroom. When I got there all of the urinals were taken so I went into the stall. Once I handled my business and I got out of the stall everyone was gone. I shrugged and went to the sink and washed my hands when I was reaching for paper towels to dry my hands I saw that asshole from earlier in the mirror with three other boys. Two were from my class, but the other looked like a second year.

"Sup homo."

"What? You guys going to jump me?"

"Not us. Takeshita-Senpai he's all yours. I'm sure you'll love this freak since you swing that way..." The second year licked his lips and I knew what he was about to do. The second year came at me and I jumped in the air and tried to kick him in the face, but he blocked. Akira and his friends left quickly laughing and locked the door leaving me with the senpai who has an erection.

"You're a fighter I like that in my prey!" He threw a couple of punches at me, but I dodged them easily. I punched him in the stomach and he staggered away from me a little. "You little bitch!"

Senpai took off his jacket and charged at me I charged at him and did a flying snap kick, but he grabbed my leg then threw me to the floor. I yelled out in pain, but senpai got on top of me and covered my mouth. "Your cries are so cute. I want to hear more."

He unzipped my pants and slid in hands into my underwear grabbing my member. I struggled, but he was too heavy! He began to stroke me and licked my neck.

"Mghnngh!"

"Feels good doesn't it slut?" I shook my head and he chuckled darkly. "Don't lie you when you're so hard right now..."

I struggled more which seemed to turn him on more. "God I take it anymore. I'm going to fuck you dry!"

My eyes widened as he unzipped his pants and pulled out his erection. Somebody help me!

"EH?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN I CANT GO IN?! I GOTTA TAKE A PISS MOVE IT!" A voiced boomed outside the bathroom door and then I heard a couple of screams of pain and someone getting punched. The door then was kicked opened and I was stunned to see a handsome yet very tall guy with brown hair in a ponytail and brown eyes.

He was taken aback when he saw senpai on top of me covering my mouth with his dick out.

"What the fuck?"

"Hey Yuma just ignore us and use the bathroom." I stared at the tall guy with pleading with my eye to help me and he growled the kicked senpai off me hard enough for him to loose consciousness. I sat up and crawled away from the pervert and the giant. The giant sucked his teeth went to one of the urinals. I quickly got up and tried to fix myself. "Tha-Thank you..." I said as the giant finished using the bathroom and washed his hands then turned to me. He looked at me up and down then smirked.

"No wonder why he wanted to fuck you! You have a cute face!" I blushed then huffed and walked around the guy, but he grabbed me by my collar and lifted me off the ground.

"H-Hey!"

"You have a strange accent, but cute voice and you're very light."

He lifted me higher making me panic more.

"Put me down reusachtig(giant)!"

"What did you call me?! Is that how you treat someone you saved your fat ass from being pounded into?!" My mouth dropped and I touched my behind insulted. "My ass isn't that big!"

"Hah! What are you smoking?!"

"I don't have to take this bull shit from some random perverted reusachtig(giant)!" The giant was furious and shook me like a rag doll.

"I'm not a whatever the fuck you called me my name is Yuma!"

"Fine a perverted reusachtig(giant) named Yuma!" I stuck my tongue out at him and he sucked his teeth then lightly bit my tongue. I squeaked and pulled my head away.

"Such a cute reaction."

"Perv!" I kicked in the face making him let me go then ran out of the bathroom.

{Yuma}

"Fucking bitch!" I held my face in pain, but shook it off. Who the hell was that kid anyways? I was about to leave when I noticed a bag on the floor. Must be his...

I picked it up and pulled out his ID.

"Casper Luka Vanhelsing?" Must be a foreigner. I looked for his address, but I think he'll freak out if I showed up to his home. However, I did pull out a work ID. So he works at a bakery... I will have to visit there someday.

I took the bag and decided to return to the it tomorrow night.

{Cassie}

"Stront(shit!)" I yelled when I realized I left my bag at school.

"Watch your language young man!" My mom yelled from her room as she got ready for work. Her boss was going to a party so she needs mom there to protect her. However, I'm still pissed that I left my bag! At least I did my homework before school ended, but what if someone steals it or throws it out?

This is not good for my first day of school!

(Next night)

I checked the bathroom and it wasn't there! Maybe someone did throw it out... This sucks.

"OI shorty!" What the hell? I turned around and saw the perverted giant. I glared at him and he smirked. "Now don't make that face cutie. Especially, since I brought your bag that you left yesterday."

The giant gave me my bag and was walking down the hallway and guilt hit me hard.

Maybe he isn't so bad... Even if he's a bit rude I should apologize for calling him a giant.

"Wait!" I ran after the guy as he stopped walking and stared at me. When I reached him I bowed. "S-Sorry for calling you a giant and thank you for returning my bag Senpai."

"So that's what you were calling me...Eh don't worry about it cutie and my name is Yuma. You don't have to be formal with me."

"Okay Yuma my name is Cassie not cutie."

"I prefer cutie better it suits you." I blushed and he chuckled then said something that nearly made me faint. "If you keep on making that face I just might pounce on you."

Yuma left me with that and I was blushing like an idiot.

This school is full of good looking guys.


	4. Chapter 4

{Cassie}

(Next morning )

I still felt guilty about being rude to Yuma so I decided to make a bit of sweets for him. I don't know what he likes so I just decided to make random pastries that I learned to make from work. I hope he likes them...

Now to make lunch for Subaru and I. I was pulling out the ingredients for tonight's lunch when I heard a knock at the door. Mom was asleep so I answered it and I glared at the person who was behind the door.

Our neighbor Mr. Morino. He was a perverted middle aged man, who gawks at my mom. Mother is fully aware and I don't have to worry about her when she's alone with this guy since she can break him like a twig; However, I still don't like perverts like him.

"Hello Casper is your moth-"

"Piss off perv. Go fuck a sex doll if your lonely!" I slammed the door in his face and could here him muttering about hating teens.

Hate you to perv. I went back to making lunch when I heard another knock at the door. ThinkingA it was the perv again I brought a skillet to hit him with, but when I answered the door. My heart stopped to see a hunter. The hunter smiled kindly and moved closer.

"Hi you must be Cassie, I'm Hans I'll be your mother's parole officer." I glared at him and he chuckled nervously.

"I mean no harm. I'm actually a good friend of your father-"

"Then you do mean harm."

"No! I'm not trying to hurt you or your mother."

"Any friend of that man is our enemy." Hans sighed then mutter how much I was like my mom. He asks if he could speak with her and I said I'll pass on the message. He told me mom had to go see a counselor once a week to make sure she doesn't has a psychotic break again. When he called mom psychotic I growled.

"She was never psychotic! If you want any of us to see a counselor get help for that bastard known as your friend!"

"Hey! He's still your fa-"

"He's no father of mine!" I slammed the door in Hans face and he was banging on the door for me to open it, but I went back to cooking thinking: I have no father nor do I need one."

"Cassie who was that?"

"Hans. You have to see a counselor once a week." Mom frowned then fell onto the couch and sighed. I bit my lip trying to figure out how to make her feel better then it hit me. I went into my room and grab my laptop playing our favorite song: Bon jovi Livin on a prayer.

Mom smiled and jumped up singing and I joined her not caring whether we sounded horrible or not. We just had fun like we use to when I was younger.

(At school)

Before class started I went through the second year hallway looking for Yuma and I eventually found him talking to two other guys one with green hair and the other with blonde hair.

Maybe I should go and come back-"Hey Cutie!"

Nevermind.

Yuma grinned and took long strides towards me. He stood over me making me blush because I felt so tiny. I quickly shoved the pastries to him and bowed.

"Thank you again for saving me!" I blurted and Yuma laughed then told me to raise my head. I stopped bowing and he took the food. "You made this for me?"

"Ye-Yeah..."

Yuma smirked. "I didn't expect for you for to fall in love with me so quickly Cutie."

"Eh?!" Yuma gently held face up and he leaned really close to me. "If you really wanted to thank me you should have offered me a go at that sweet ass of yours."

I narrowed my eyes at him then pushed him away. "Perv! And to think I felt sorry about not thanking you probably!"

Yuma grinned saying he was kidding kind of. Note kind of. I blushed and mumbled whatever.

"Hey Yuma who's the adorable freshman?" A blonde guy with turquoise eyes asked. He eyed me up and down mumbling I was Yuma's type. Then another guy sniffed me saying I smelled good-no his exact words were delicious.

Yuma introduced me, but left out the part of how we met and blonde touched my face saying I was really cute.

"If you were a girl I would totally do you, but since you're so adorable maybe I could look over that..."

My eyes widened and Yuma slapped blonde's hand away and gave him a fierce look that scared me a little, but blonde laughed saying he was joking then told the other guy to follow him to the classroom.

Yuma apologized for blonde and I said it was okay, but squeaked when he licked the part of my face blonde touched.

"I can't stand his scent on you." And with that he left.

Scent...?

(Lunch)

"Here's your lunch Subaru!"

Subaru just stared at me as if I did something wrong. Now that I think about it he's been staring at me like this all night. Yeah...ever since I came back from seeing Yuma he's just been giving me dirty looks and hasn't been speaking to me.

I glared at him back and snapped my fingers at him taking him by surprise.

"What the hell is your problem?"

I shocked Subaru a little and he avoided eye contact with me.

"It's nothing really...you just smell like someone I hate with a passion." I smelled myself and noticed I smelled like Yuma. Could Subaru mean Yuma, but how could he smell that from here?

Hm..now that I think about it Yuma mentioned something about smell earlier. Could they be non-human? But they're really cold and have keen sense of smell. That's weird besides werewolves the only beast I can think of is a vampire. But I never met a vampire a before.

I was mostly a sheltered child so they never really exposed me to creatures like me. The only other Dhampir I know is grandmother. So how I tell the difference?

(At home)

"Mom?"

"Yeah sweetie?"

"Can I ask you a few questions about vampires?"


	5. Chapter 5

{Subaru}

A week later

It's been a week since Cassie arrived and he's been doing alright so far. He's pretty popular with the first and third year girls because they love his innocence. A few even tried to take his innocence by luring him with pocky a couple of times. He's surprisingly good at martial arts and track and field shit, whom am I kidding he's great at every sport. A lot of the teams want him, but he declined because he and I quote"wasn't into sports." He sucks at any subjects that involves heavy use of math, but is great in literature, history, and foreign language. However, despite his popularity he prefers to hang around a loner like me and he never forgot to make me lunch. Everyday a new thing to eat and he wa-was just so adorable about it! Like the lunch from yesterday it had a neko shaped rice ball inside.

I often question him on why he hangs out with me and he always said: "Because I being with you Ruru!" I blushed at the memory then punched my wall. Why did I let him give me that stupid nickname?! Don't let that cute face get to you! He hasn't seen the monster you really are yet!

"U-Um... Subaru?" I turned and glared at the mortal girl standing at my door. "What?!"

"Re-Reiji said it was time to go."

"Tched." I grabbed my bag and met my brothers downstairs then we made our way to the limo. I noticed Laito was there flirting with the mortal girl. Seems like the pervert is no longer suspended.

The ride there in the beginning was quiet as usual, but once we entered the city we all were startled by the roaring of a motorcycle. I looked out the window and saw a cool sports motorcycle and on it looks to be two people with full face helmets on, but I was surprised to see the person driving the motorcycle had our school uniform on. We arrived at school the same time as the motorcycle and everyone looked at the people on the motorcycle in awe and my mouth nearly dropped when the one with the uniform was Cassie! The person he was with took off their helmet and it was a pretty woman.

"Cassie hand over the keys already or I'll be late." Everyone watched as Cassie dramatically threw himself on the motorcycle wailing.

"I don't want you to wreck my baby!"

"I'm not going to wreck it hand over the keys."

"No!" Cassie pouted like a child and the woman sighed. "I'll buy you a cake on my way back."

"What flavor?"

"Vanilla!" Cassie jumped to his feet with a grin and gave the keys to the woman. "We'll see ya!"

Cassie was about to leave, but the woman grabbed him by his collar. "What? I don't get a kiss goodbye?!"

Cassie grinned again then kissed the woman on the cheek. The woman smiled and got on the motorcycle with the full face helmet on. "I might be late so your okay walking home tonight?"

"Yep!"

"Bye sweetie." The woman drove the motorcycle out of the entrance of the school and Cassie was waving yelling. "Bye mom!"

What the hell?! That woman looks like she was in her mid-twenties!

"Hi! Ruru!" Cassie ran over to me with that adorable grin on his face. I blushed and said hey by now my brothers had all went inside so it's a good thing they couldn't see my face right now. Cassie grabbed my hand dragged me to class. In home room everyone was chatting and Cassie was telling me I would love the lunch he made tonight when one of the big breasted airheads of the class skipped over to Cassie with a pocky in her mouth.

Cassie is a idiot, but I'm sure he's not going to fall for this trick again.

"Look Cassie is almost about to kiss Momo!" He is an idiot. I grabbed Cassie by his collar pulling him back. "Are you serious?! Ten girls and 15 guys in this passed week tried to kiss you through this method and you fall for it every time! Can't you see they're trying to steal your first kiss?!"I yelled and Cassie became teary eyed, which made my some of classmates glare at me. "But I like pocky! I love food! It can't be helped!"

"I'll buy you pocky!" Cassie instantly perked up like a puppy. "Really?"

"Y-Yeah." This idiot makes it hard not to fall for him.

(Art class)

The art teacher in my opinion was a spiritual hippie and often made us draw something deep, but during art no one actually draws so she gave up on the first years and tells us to draw whatever. I sat next to the window in the corner and Cassie sat next to me. I stared at the stars letting my mind wonder into a different world. Then I faintly hear a light whisper saying "Mooi(beautiful)" and a pencil moving at a fast speed. I turned to Cassie to see his hand moving rather rapidly on his canvas. I leaned in slightly to see what he was drawing and I was stunned, he can actually draw?! His artwork was on the level of a professional, but what surprised me more was to see he was drawing me staring out the window. Each stroke he did was with care as if he didn't want to mess up, he even drew the background with such detail. When he finally looked up, he blushed and squeaked loudly catching everyone's attention.

"Cassie-"

"Sorry! You were sitting still so perfectly I just had to draw you!"

A few of our classmates looked at the drawing and gasped. "You can actually draw?"

"Wow where did you learn to draw like that?"

Our teacher got up quickly and took the canvas from Cassie dramatically raised the canvas.

"Such shading, such detail, and such emotion! Who was your teacher!?"

"My grandmother, Nana or better known as Naveen Vanhelsing."

The room went silent and it was understandable. Naveen Vanhelsing is one of today's greatest artists and rarely makes public appearances, but when she does she surprises everyone with her beauty. People say she has a son, but she prefers to keep her personal life private. That explains why the principal is treating Cassie like a treasure to have a popular artist's grandchild screams big money. However, in the vampire world she's a retired vampire hunter, the woman who married the former vampire ruler Kaname Kuran, one of the longest living Dhampirs in history, and daughter of Abraham Vanhelsing the most feared vampire hunters monsters like me has ever known. Damn it! I was so blinded by his cute face that I didn't realize he was that Vanhelsing!

Was he trying to get close to me to kill me? At looked at Cassie who was munching on a cookie a random girl gave him like a squirrel and I blushed again. No he's too much of an airhead to do that. But what if?

(Lunch)

"Here Ruru!"

Cassie made a big lunch, which comprised of five bento boxes with different meals inside of them. He even brought five different types of drinks so we could have different selections. I stared at the food amazed when does he have time to make this!

"I over did it again huh?"

"Yeah."

"Sorry!" We ate together in silence, but I couldn't help, but feel this was a perfect time to get to know Cassie. All I know is he was born here, lived a majority of his life in the Netherlands, and has a twenty year old looking mom. "Ruru can you tell me more about yourself?"

I nearly choked on my food and coughed really hard. "You okay?"

"Yeah why do you want to know more about me?

"Well how would you feel if you've been making lunch for a guy you hardly know for the past week. Come on I told you things about me!"

"Not a lot for me to tell you my past." Cassie pouted, but sighed.

"Hmm... My parents are divorced, I don't talk to my father, I have two older sisters who live with my father and I don't speak to them, I live with my mom, I love drawing, my grandparents are Naveen and Kaname Vanhelsing, and I'm a Dhampir. And I know you're are a vampire. Now it's your turn."

My eyes widened and I glared at him. "So you knew?"

"Not at first, but my grandma did teach me about the traits of a vampire just in case I run into danger. I never met a vampire so I was really happy when I realized you were one." Cassie blushed and I couldn't help, but blush as well from his bashful behavior.

"Wh-Why were you happy?" Cassie blushed more then played with his fingers.

"U-Um...there really aren't a lot of Dhampirs in the world so to keep me safe my grandparents kept me inside a lot to protect me from pureblood vampires or hunters. They always told me that purebloods and hunters now a days are more vicious than the one a 1000 years ago. And speaking from experience I know that's true. So I was reluctant to leave the Netherlands when I became older, but when I met you. All my fears and worries disappeared because Ruru was so nice to me." Cassie smiled, but I still felt as if he wasn't telling me everything... I guess when he's ready.

I rubbed the back of my neck and looked at him fidgeting. "I'm the youngest of six boys, I don't talk either of my parents nor my brothers, I'm a loner as you can see, I don't really have any hobbies, I have a short temper, and I don't like to be bothered."

Cassie moved closer to me. "But Ruru likes hanging out with me right?"

"I-I guess. You're okay."

Cassie smiled and started asking me questions about vampires and the history. It seems Cassie's grandparents only thought him how to defend himself and nothing more.

"Hey Cassie can Dhampirs drink blood?"

"I think so... I personally never tried it, but I often see my grandparents take blood from each other. But..." Cassie's face turned red. "I don't think it was because they were thirty."

I was confused on what he meant until it hit me.

Sex.

Vampires drink blood for many reasons one of the top two is to survive or sex. It's like an aphrodisiac for us. However, I never tried it, but I know my brothers have especially Laito. Then again I'm surprised Dhampirs do that since they're normally depicted as weak or as hunters' watch dogs. Does that mean Cassie can be aroused through have his blood sucked? I thought of the very idea and it nearly made me have an erection.

"Ruru you okay?" I nodded and he smirked. "Are you thinking of something dirty?"

I stiffened, but shook my head no, which made him laugh. "You're funny Ruru!"

Damn he's so cute!

(After school)

"Hey Cassie do you have a ride home?" I asked as we left our classroom.

"No my mom borrowed my motorcycle so I'll walk."

"How far do you live from the school?" Cassie blushed and played with his fingers again.

"Like two miles." With his face and naive nature he'll most likely get molested or worse I grabbed Cassie and threw him over my shoulder. "Ruru!?"

"I'll convince my older brother if we can drop you off."

"You don't have to do that!"

"Yes I do you're an idiot who knows what could happen to you." Cassie pouted and I threw him into the limo where my brothers and the girl was waiting. They looked at Cassie confused and before I could explain Cassie held onto me tightly and yelled: "roodharige pervert !(redhead pervert)" Cassie was pointing at the person in the corner. We all looked at Laito, who was grinning like a chesire cat and was staring at Cassie with hunger in his eyes. "We meet again Uke-chan...~"


	6. Chapter 6

{Yui}

"Aw my precious Uke-chan why are you so far from me. I promise I don't bite~." Laito purred as the adorable brunette boy held onto Subaru more. Subaru growled:

"Stay away from him Pervert!"

Reiji sighed and apologized once more for his younger brothers behavior and for what Laito did to him. Apparently Laito sexually harassed him on his first day here.

"Again I do apologize Mr..."

"Ah no Mr. just Cassie, Reiji senpai and it's fine as long as your brother keeps his distance."

He has a heavy accent it really sounds like...

"Dutch." I said out loud catching everyone's attention. Cassie gave me a big smile.

"You know Dutch?"

"A-A little..." Cassie leaned forward to see since Subaru was in between us.

"Zeg iets tegen me(Say something to me)." He said softly and with a kind smile I blushed because everyone was looking at me and Ayato scoffed:

"Pancake is stupid she can't sp-"

"Mijn naam is Yui het is en genoegen on u te ontmoeten Cassie(My name is Yui it's a pleasure to meet you Cassie.) Cassie's smile grew.

"You did great you miss pronounced a few words, but still great!" Cassie and I kept speaking in Dutch for a while and I can feel Laito and Subaru glaring at me. Especially, when Cassie gently grabbed my chin and pulled it down to help me pronounce a word. When we reached Cassie's stop he kissed my hand giving me a charming smile then exited from the car roof because Laito was near the door. And my mouth dropped when he did a back flip off the roof.

"See ya Ruru!" He yelled from outside and we all turned to a blushing Subaru.

"Ruru?!" Ayato laughed, which made Subaru angry. "Shut up it's just a stupid nickname he gave me."

"It seems you and Uke-chan are close Subaru...~" Laito stated, but in a cold way, which made the atmosphere in the limo hostile. It felt colder and the air was heavy it made it hard to breathe. Subaru glared at Laito as if was accepting his challenge. "So what if we are?"

"Oh it's nothing I just hope you haven't forgotten about our family condition and how you can't control your hunger. It would be a shame if he-"

"Cassie already knows." Subaru interjected and Reiji raised an eyebrow. "You told him?"

"No he figured it out because he's not human, Cassie is a Dhampir."

The brothers eyes widened. "What is a Dhampir?" I asked and Reiji pushed up his glasses and sighed. "Dhampirs are human vampire hybrids that were made to hunt vampires, but they have been proven to be too weak and would often die early. That was until, Naveen Vanhelsing daughter of Abraham Vanhelsing was experimentally turned into a Dhampir and becoming one of vampiric histories longest living dhampir, but I don't understand is how there is another dhampir living."

Subaru smirked and scoffed. "That's Naveen Vanhelsing's grandson, Casper Luka Vanhelsing."

Reiji glared at Subaru and bared his fangs. "And you let that half breed in here what if he-"

"Cassie is not like that! He has no interest in hunting he's just a curious airhead. If he was a true hunter he would have killed me by now."

Reiji narrowed his eyes at Subaru once more and sighed: "You better be right."

{Cassie}

"ACHOO!" I sneezed loudly and wiped my nose. "Is someone talking about me?"

I shrugged and went to my room jumping into my bed with some cake.

{Yui}

I was running from Ayato when I heard a loud thud ahead of me I hid behind a wall and peaked my head out a little and saw. Subaru holding Laito by his collar and pressing I'm against the wall.

"Say it again I dare you!"

Laito laughed: "I said 'I can't wait for you to fuck up so I can fuck Cassie right in front of yo-agh!" Subaru punched Laito in the stomach and judging from Laito reaction it was hard. Laito fell to the floor and Subaru kicked him and stomped on him saying: "If you fucking touch Cassie I will kill you!"

Subaru gave him one last kick before storming off in the other direction. Laito was on the floor coughing and laughing.

"I know you're there little bitch."

I flinched and slowly came out. "Are you alright?"

"Are you worried about me little bitch?"

I stayed silent and stepped back a little as Laito got up coughing mumbling that Subaru hit him hard. "Ah...love hurts...~ but it's worth it."

"Y-You love Cassie?"

"I would love to fuck him and find out...~" Laito moaned while blushing, which scared me. Cassie is too sweet to be with either of these guys and I don't think he's interested in men. He didn't come off as being gay he was pretty into me when we were all in the limo. I blushed at the thought; maybe Cassie could like me...

"What are you thinking about little bitch?"

Laito whispered in my ear causing me to jump a little. He then grabbed me by my neck and glared at me. "Are you thinking of also, becoming my rival for Uke-chan?"

"N-No-" Laito released me and laughed: "What am I worried about Uke-chan would be fuck me or Subaru before he thinks about messing with a woman."

"Wh-What?"

"Oh...you mean to tell me you didn't know Uke-chan was batting for the other team? How could you've not have heard it's all around school...~" Laito snickered as he disappeared leaving me a bit disappointed.

A little bit of hope was crushed after he said that. Cassie was so nice and gentle with me I actually would have wanted to be with him than living with these guys, b-but I can't let someone as nice as Cassie end up with someone as vulgar as Laito and violent as Subaru. They'll both hurt him physically and mentally. I have to protect Cassie!

{Cassie}

I groaned in pain and rolled on my back rubbing my stomach. "Ik heb te veel gegeten...(I ate too much)." I ate too much of the cake, but it was so delicious! However, my tummy hurts...

"This is what you get for eating so much." My mom scolded me as she came into my room with mail. She smiles at one then gives it to me. I looked at it and it was from grandma I immediately opened it and it was money and a letter. I opened the letter and it read

Dear Cassie,

I hope you are adjusting well to your new life here's a bit of money for you spend on whatever. Knowing you you'll most likely spend it on food. Your mother has told me you already have a love interest. Now Cassie I'm only going to say this once. If the bastard breaks your heart. I'm going to flay him, your grandfather is going to impale him Vladimir style, and your mother will set his mangled body on fire. Then feed his corpse to the level E's locked in our dungeon.

Have a great school year and we love you.

Love,

Grandma and Grandfather

I was horrified after I finished reading the letter and thought of what they would do to my Subaru. It was enough to give me nightmares.

"Cassie is everything alright?"

"No! You guys are sick!"

"Oh! I'm guessing your grandmother told you of operation dirtbag."

"You guys even gave the plan a name?!"

"Don't worry sweetie as long as your crush doesn't touch or harm you. You need not worry about his safety."

I think I should hold off on Subaru meeting my mother.


	7. Chapter 7

{Cassie}

"Do you have your diner for the next eight days?"

"Check."

"Toiletries?"

"Haha... check."

"Whip?"

"Check."

"Rifle?"

"Check."

"Switch blade?"

"Check."

"Cash?"

"Check."

"Stun gun?"

"Check."

"Then you have everything you need Mom."

"Oh wait I think I may need condoms if I get lucky." She tried to put a pack of them in her bag, but I quickly snatched them and threw them across the hall into my room. "No...no...you won't because if I can't get lucky neither can you Miss operation dirtbag."

"Excuse me young man, but which one of us is the parent here?"

"And which one of us is a great sniper that survived intensive training by Naveen Vanhelsing and will not hesitate to shoot and prick that follows you to your room at the Renaissance hotel room 113."

"...Okay good point."

"Yeah." Mom laughed and kissed me on my forehead. "Will you be okay alone?"

"I'll be fine besides your boss needs you when she goes on her trip to America."

"I know, but I don't feel right leaving you alone...it reminds of when-"

"Don't...don't bring up the past. Just be careful alright?"

"Yeah. See you in a couple of days sweetie." I smiled as she left and I sighed in exhaustion then fell on our couch. Operation dirtbag what kind of shit is that?

(2 days later)

{Algebra}

I hate this class the teacher is a real jerk and likes to give us last minute quizzes or give us little to study before a test. I remember hearing that he's like this because his wife left him for a younger man. So he takes his anger out on us.

"On Thursday there'll be a test that's worth 50 % of your grade. It will cover everything you learned so far and things you'll learn next . Gao stated and one of the girls raised her hand saying: "But Thursday is tomorrow."

Mr. Gao evilly laughed: "I know." And the classes groaned and mumbled he was a jerk, which he was. The class bell rang and we were packing up to go home and I turned to Subaru with puppy dog eyes and he sighed.

"What?" He asked as he packed his bag.

"Please help me study!"

"No." Subaru stated then left the classroom with chasing him.

"But you're the smartest person in this class."

"No."

"Please we can study at my place."

"Definitely not. I don't want your huntress mom having a gun to my head."

"Mom isn't home she's away on business she'll be gone for the next six days." Subaru stopped and looked at me slowly and slightly blushing.

"So...we'll be alone?"

"Yep! You can even stay the night or for the rest of the week if you want."

"...F-Fine..."

"Yay!"

{Subaru}

Cassie cheered and I couldn't help, but blush more I'm going to be alone with Cassie... I also, inwardly smirked because Laito will be pissed. I walking with Cassie down the hall as he talked about me staying over at his place until we heard someone yell behind us: "Hey cutie!" Cassie's face turned beat red and he turned around and I did the same and I growled when I saw it was a Mukami walking with some middle aged man with black hair, blue eyes, wearing a white, and jeans. I noticed Cassie glaring at the man and the man let out a nervous laugh when him and the Mukami made it up to us.

"Hey long time no see cutie."

"Hi Yuma." Cassie said in a monotone voice, it his eyes never left the man, who was shifting under his heated gaze. Mukami noticed me and glared at me as well. It seemed as if we were all in a silent war with each other until the man broke the silence.

"Um...hello I'm Hans Amari I'll be the new gym teacher-"

"Het gaan undercover om een oogje op me ongedierte te houden?(Going undercover to keep an eye on me vermin?)" Cassie hissed and the man sighed and excused Cassie and him for a moment outside leaving me and the Mukami. I turned to the Mukami and got straight to the point: "Stay away from Cassie."

The tall Mukami scoffed and crossed his arms.

"Why is he yours, because I don't see a mark on him?"

"He is mine so back off." Mukami took my words as a challenge and moved closer to me in order to stare me down.

"You already have the Sow why don't you just go to her and leave the cutie to me."

Before I could speak Cassie call for me and I glared at Mukami one more time before leaving to go to Cassie. He waved bye at the Mukami and we left the building, but something wasn't right because Cassie smelled of blood. Now that I think about it where is that gym teacher.

{Hans}

(Behind the school building)

I spit up blood from my mouth and groaned as I tried to get up. Damn that kid really hates being called his father, but he sure as hell can fight like his father.

(Few minutes earlier)

"Calm down kid I'm just here because you and your mother don't answer your phones or door. I'm not the bad guy here. I'm just your mother's parole officer-"

"But you are also, a friend of that man!"

I sighed again and ignored his comment. "Where is your mother she hasn't reported in."

"She's at work."

"Nice try I checked her work place and they said she wasn't there."

"She's working! That's all you need to know!"

"God you're so secretive like your father. You know what why don't I just tell him that your in a school infested with vampires-" The brat punches me in the stomach then the face causing me to fall on my back, but he wasn't done. He straddled me and continued to throw punches at me I tried to get him off of me by pulling on his bangs that covered his right eye, but was horrified to what was under them. He jerked back and fixed his hair to cover his eye again and turned to me pissed. He tackled me and continued his rain of punches until I begged him to stop. When I begged him to stop he got up shaking and mumbling. "I-I'm...I-I'm...not like him...I'm nothing like him!"

He quickly ran away from me and I just laid there for a bit.

(Now)

What exactly happened between Miiko and Iwao for them to have a family this divided? My phone rang and I pulled out slowly and painfully because that kid hit me pretty hard. I looked at my phone and speak of the devil, Iwao.

I answered it and groaned: "Hello?"

"What the hell happened to you?"

"Work. What do want man?"

"Nothing...I just recently heard my wife got out of 'prison'."

"You mean ex-wife and what of it?"

"I need you to do me a favor."

"And that would be?"

"Find out her new address and give it to-"

"No."

"Hans..."

"Again no. I'm not loosing my job because of this weird relationship you have with Miiko."

"I just want to talk to her."

"Look man I have to get back to work talk to ya later." I hung up on him and tightened my hold on my phone. What did you do to her-no what did you do to your wife and son for them to end up like this?"


	8. Chapter 8

_**{Cassie}**_

"You really do suck at math?" I banged my head against the table and cried dramatically. "It's hopeless I'm going to fail!" Subaru rolled his eyes and told me to stop being dramatic, but I ignored him and kept crying. "Let's take a break."

I sniffled okay and Subaru smirked then asked me why my room looks like a girl's room. I tilted my head confused.

"It does?"

"Yeah I mean it's yellow and you have two pink stuff animals on your bed along with a blue one. Have you not been in a girl's room?" My face heated up. "No and my grandparents raised me in a way where I didn't see certain things belonging to a certain gender. Is...is that weird to you?"

Subaru stiffened and he sighed. "N-No. Let's change the subject, So what's your relationship with Mukami?"

"Hm? You mean Yuma?"

"Yeah."

I blushed when thinking of Yuma. "We're just friends, but I think he likes me or he just likes to tease me."

"Do you like him?" I shrugged and blushed.

"I won't deny he is handsome and his personality is somewhat harsh yet charming, but I don't know I kind of have my eyes on someone else, but I'm not really thinking about entering a relationship right now."

"Why not?" Subaru ask suddenly and I blushed more. "I don't know I need to have a deep connection with them and they need love me enough to look past my physical flaws."

"Physical flaws?" I tensed up a bit, but laughed it off. "Umm...let's talk about something else."

Subaru narrowed his eyes slightly, but agreed. However, he leaned forward as if he was ready to ask some serious questions.

"Okay, I'm really curious to know more about the new gym teacher-"

"Just stay away from him. That's all you need to know."

"Cassie-" I stood up from the mini blue table in the center of my room and smiled saying I was getting snacks then left. Why must he be so nosy just listen to me can't you see I'm trying to protect you.

{Subaru}

I grunted then laid down on the floor thinking of how I can get Cassie talking when I saw a small box under the table. I pick it up and I could feel my face heating up when I saw what it was.

{Cassie}

I returned to the room with snacks and I my mouth dropped when I saw Subaru with the box of condoms I took away from mom. "Oh you found them. I was looking for those."

"What were you planning on doing with these Cassie?"

"Hmm? Oh those aren't mine those are my mothers. Funny story she was packing them in her bag as if she thought I was going to allow 'enjoy' herself on this trip without me checking guy first. Also, she thought I was romantically into you because I thought you were hot on the first night I visited the school so she told my grandparents and they created this operation where they would basically torture you if you tried anything with me. So, I was like if I can't get lucky you can't get lucky."

"...You think I'm hot." My face turned beat red and I placed the snacks on the table stammering to explain.

"No! I mean you are! You have a great jawline, perfect stature, beautiful eyes, and great hair, b-but I really value you as a friend and I hope this didn't make it weird between us!" Subaru chuckled a little and grabbed a bag of chips from off the table. "We're being honest I-I think your p-pretty cute for a guy."

At this point my face completely red and I was fidgeting. "You think I'm cute? What about me is cute?"

"Your goofy personality." Was that suppose be a compliment?

"You have an adorable face and innocent character, which makes it tempting for most guys just to pounce on you, which is why I guard you in the locker room."

"I'm sorry I've been a burden to you!"

"Your not a burden you actually make my nights fun."

My heart started beating rapidly and I grabbed some soda to keep me busy. Subaru said I make his nights fun...maybe he no it's obvious he's straight he said I was cute for a guy meaning he's into girls don't get your hopes up-

"Hey you know I can read your mind right?"

I choked on my drink and coughed. Shit!

"Cassie. I just want you to know when it comes to mating gender doesn't matter to me." I blushed harder and my heart was beating out of control. Before I could question him he changed the subject back to math to my disappointment. Subaru...

We studied till dawn and we went to sleep. Well Subaru did I couldn't because one: he was shirtless and sleeping on the futon below me and two: I was still thinking about what he said to me: 'gender doesn't matter to me'

So I might have a chance? But even if I did he might not think of me as cute anymore once he see my right eye.

"Will you stop speaking for me." I jumped and turned to see an irritated Subaru.

"Uh sorry-"

"What's wrong with your eye?"

"N-Nothing sorry I woke you up go back to sleep."

"No. I'm already wide awake and curious." Subaru got up from the futon and sat on my bed. "Let me see." He tried to touch my face, but I slapped his hand away and placed my hand over my right eye.

"I-I just don't want to scare you away..." Subaru gave me a 'are you kidding me look' and pinned me down. "I've lived long enough experience true fear and believe me whatever is under those bangs isn't going to scare me." I saw truth in eyes, it I was still afraid. I sighed and I bit my lip before nodding my head giving him permission to see. He moved the bangs from my right eye and growled: "Who did this to you Cassie?"

My eye was gone and I had a scar that started from my forehead to the top of my cheek.

"My father this to me."

"Why?"

"I want to talk about it-"

"My father took advantage of my mother and broke psychologically. She considers me a disgusting one moment and beautiful the next. I never had a relationship with my brothers so I was always alone. I vandalized my fathers statue and was thrown into a lake as punishment and I couldn't swim. I told everything about me so tell me who did this to you?"

I sighed again. "My father did this to me."


End file.
